The Mirror's Haunt Subtitle: Beware the Mirror
by 16ckelmen
Summary: This sort is told by two character's, the ever famous and popular character Danny phantom and my OC Crystal. ENJOY! :D please comment! My name is Crystal and I've been alive for 13 years. I have also been dead for one year but that is a different story. This story took place after that one. It started with an interesting boy named Danny Fenton.
1. Discovery

Discovery

I don't know why people like mirrors. Alice was stupid to look through the looking glass. She should have known better. I was stupid once too, but I learned my lesson too late. I must tell you that there are some things you really don't want to know about yourself. Believe me, I know. My story starts a long time ago, even before this story, and it is a long one to tell. Now, I wasn't popular, actually the exact opposite. So, unlike other girls I didn't look in a mirror to fix my make-up. No, I looked into mirrors trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Maybe if I knew back then that mirrors were evil I wouldn't be telling this story. For, then I wouldn't be dead and I would have never met Danny phantom.

"I'm going ghost!" Shouted Danny, after his ghost sense went off. I watched the whole time, as he went from an ordinary boy with startling blue eyes and raven-black hair. He was wearing blue pants, red shoes, and a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle. Then he changed to a ghost with glowing green eyes and snow-white hair. He now was wearing a black leotard with white boots and gloves, along with a white D symbol on his chest. I stared there in the middle of closing my locker with my eyes wide open shocked. 'Was it me who set off his ghost sense,' I thought shocked, because no one has ever noticed me before. Danny started looking for ghosts, but stopped when he saw me. "Oh no," he mumbled. "What? Who is it?" His friends asked at the same time. Then they looked to see what Danny was staring at. "oh," they mumbled after seeing me.


	2. Reflection's Image

Reflection's Image

I slowly closed my locker and backed away. Their eyes followed me as I kept backing up. I hit a door and was greeted by the girl's bathroom door. I slowly stepped into the bathroom backwards and only turned around once the door was closed. I hurried over to the bathroom sink, splashed some water on my face, and rubbed my eyes. In the corner of my eye I noticed something gold shining above the sink. I looked up to the mirror, where a gold border just appeared around it. "Did that really just happen, or did I just imagine that?" I asked Latsyrc. "Crystal you didn't imagine anything. Now stop talking to me during school hours, or do you want someone to figure out your secret, like you just figured out that boy's," Latsyrc replied. My lips slapped together. Then a girl barged into the girl's bathroom, and shouted, "Hey, Blondie!" my lips curled in disgust.  
The purple-eyed girl wore a black shirt with a purple oval in the middle, a black skirt with yellow-green plaid lines, purple leggings, and black boots. As she walked towards me she threatened and nearly shouted, "If you tell a soul I'll…" Once she was in front of the mirror my eyes went wide open. So I cut her off by pushing her all the way out of the bathroom, making sure she never saw the mirror or what was inside. Once we were out of the bathroom I noticed the boys staring bewildered at us. "well, it was nice of you to meet me, threaten me, and insult me. But I can't skip my classes like Goths, so I must go. See you later k." I said with much more confidence and bounce then I really had with my eyes like daggers the whole time.


	3. One Day

One Day

I power walked to my class as I murmured, "Latsyrc go to my hand mirror." I was hoping that no one had gone to the bathroom and spotted her. Danny and his friends watched me as I walked and right before I entered the classroom a blue ghost with red eyes, wearing blue overalls appeared in front of me. He shouted, "I am the box ghost! Beware!" My eyes flashed and I commanded, "leave me alone." As I stared at him with my reflecting eyes he managed to stutter, "Ne-ne- never mi- mind." The box ghost flew on behind me and his eyes perked up when he saw Danny Phantom. He repeated what he said to me, but this time he got a response. Danny raised his hand and shot green ecto-energy.

I walked into the classroom. "excuse me, and you are?" asked Mr. Lancer. I took a deep breath and answered, "late, I know, I'm really sorry. I got held up in the library." I took out the late pass I had gotten just in case. "Name," he ordered. "Crystal," I replied. He was about to ask another question when Danny and his friends walked in.

"Fenton, Foley, Manson, why are you late?" Lancer questioned and the three looked at him dumbfounded. This was definitely going to be a long day.

It was when I spotted her that I felt the world coming down around me. A tall girl with blonde hair and acid green eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a ruffled pink skirt. I was getting careless and I didn't even realize it until now. I had just turned into my ghost form when I spotted her staring at me shocked. I had never even noticed this girl before, but her stare was all it took for me to realize that my secret was out. "oh no," I mumbled. "What? Who is it?" my friends Sam and tucker asked expecting one of my ghostly enemies. "Oh," they said once they laid eyes on her too. When she went into the girls bathroom, Sam started to shake out of anger. "Stupid blonde, always pretty and stupid. She is going to spread this and then... no! I won't let that happen," she told us. Sam charged into the girl's bathroom.

I stared at my friend Tucker, he was an African American boy, whose world revolved around technology. Not that I'm complaining, his skill with technology has gotten us out of a few tuff spots before. He was wearing his usual yellow shirt, green pants, brown boots, red hat, and black glasses. Then all of a sudden Sam came out of the bathroom getting pushed by this girl. Tucker and me stared at her and Sam bewildered. "Well, it was nice of you to meet me, threaten me, and insult me. But I can't skip my classes like Goths, so I must go. See you later k." She said with her eyes like daggers the whole time. It felt like ice running through my whole body the way she just so bluntly pushed us aside. we watched as she power walked to her next class that was a few doors down. She stopped at our classroom door and that was when the box ghost appeared in front of her.

I got ready to attack when the girl just commanded the ghost to leave her alone in a colder tone than the one that she used on us. The box ghost followed directions and I was almost sorry for kicking his but and sending him back to the ghost zone, almost. "Who is that girl?" I asked. "I don't know," tucker answered, "but she's hot!" Today is going to be one strange day.


	4. Dopey White-sheeted Thugs

Dopey White-sheeted Thugs

We left our classroom to run into none other than my sister Jazz. A moment later I knew why she was here. "Hi, I'm Jazz, Danny's big sister, and Lancer told me to show you around school!" She excitedly told the girl who caught me as a ghost earlier. She turned her head away from Jazz with eyes that seemed to be speaking. She took a deep breath, turned her head back towards my sister, "Crystal," she replied. Her eyes almost seemed to flash and then, "Duck!" she screamed pushing Jazz down in the process. I was about to yell at Crystal for pushing my sister, when the wall broke open to reveal a Guys in white truck. Crystal stood in front of Jazz as pieces of debris flew right where Jazz's head would have been. A piece of debris flew right at her stomach and before I could stop it, the debris made impact.

Finally class was over. As I exited the class an older girl with orange hair walked up to me. She had a black long sleeved shirt, black flats, blue pants, and a blue headband in her hair to match. Meet and greet the new kid that is what this was. Was I new? Not really. The moment she told me that she was Danny's sister I knew I had just gotten what I needed. What I needed though, I had no clue. I stared at her until she was done talking, but that was a bad idea. I turned my head as soon as I started to see her life pass by before my eyes. 'Stupid me, I know better than to look someone in the eye when I just meet them.' I thought as I let out a sigh. As I looked up, I noticed Danny and so I answered a little louder than usual, "Crystal," all of a sudden my eyes flashed and I saw Jazz getting hit in the head by flying debris. My eyes were back to normal and Jazz was standing by me unharmed. "Duck!" I shouted while pushing her down in the process. Then I stood in front of her and the wall broke open. The debris flew everywhere around me. One piece was coming right for my stomach, so I quickly patted my stomach twice, made a heart with my hands, and whispered Latsyrc. The debris made impact. I stumbled a little but I hadn't felt the whole affect, Latsyrc did. I could feel her crying and I wanted to punch the people who broke the wall.  
"Perimeter secure, hello students there was reports of some ghosts in this school and…" they began to tell the students, but I couldn't hold my anger in. No one was allowed to hurt Latsyrc. "This is a SCHOOL! You dopey white-sheeted thugs!" I screamed interrupting them.

I heard Danny laughing in the background. Their eyes went wide and they replied, " excuse me, but we are the Guys in white and we are from the government. We wear white suits not sheets. We aren't on drugs nor sleepy and we most defiantly are not thugs." They seemed very smug about that, but I didn't care. I screamed back, "Really, One I could swear that your wearing white sheets because they are so stupid, excuse my language, and two if your not on drugs that's worse! What kind of people not on drugs would break through a SCHOOL where kids are! Did you even think about the many people you could have hurt! That was irresponsible and the most plainest act of a thug! Thugs are violent people and what you did was a violent act! Your worse than two year old siblings fighting over a new toy! Plus dopey also means idiotic, which was a word I was trying to avoid using!" my eyes felt like they would burst into flames. Danny was laughing his head off and the Guys in white were turning pink from embarrassment.  
Then some goofy looking people barged in the school shouting, "GHOST!" They were wearing what looked like blue and orange spandex leotards. They stopped once they saw the wall broken, the Guys in white, and Jazz on the ground surrounded by debris. A slight smile slipped onto my face and I looked up to the Guys in white and told them, " You see that is how you do it. They even wear better costumes than you. Now leave and don't you make me call my parents." They had a look of terror on their face for a brief second when they made the wrong decision and looked into my eyes and then sped off. I grabbed Jazz's hand, smiled one of my most friendliest and heart warming smiles, and pulled her up onto her feet.  
I walked all the way to the door and then turned around remembering I forgot to greet Jazz. I slightly yelled, "Don't worry that is normal here, oh, And welcome to Casper high!"

The look on their faces were hilarious, plus Crystal scolded them like a mother does her children. The only thing that worried me was that they got terrified when she mentioned calling her parents. I mean what could make them so terrified. Crystal gave my sister her hand and pulled her up. The smile that she gave Jazz though was beautiful, and it made me wish I was in her place. Then just like that she headed for the door but right before she left she turned around like she had forgotten something.  
Crystal called to Jazz, "Don't worry that is normal here, oh, and welcome to Casper high!" I had to hold back from laughing all over again. This girl Crystal was supposed to be new here, but she acted like she had been living here for years. "Hey sweethearts, who was that nice girl?" my mom, Maddie Fenton, asked my sister and me. "Crystal," Jazz answered, "She's new here and I was supposed to show her around." "I'll do it for you Jazz!" I told her. I ran towards the lunchroom, while Jazz got the now hard job of making are parents leave.

I walked to a lunch table with my just bought lunch in hand. As I sat down I saw him coming towards me again. I looked across the lunchroom quickly trying to find an exit root.


	5. One Kiss

One Kiss

He came closer and I made a decision. One I regretted soon after. I grabbed a boys hand, pulled him to a lunch table, put my lunch down, and kissed the boy. "Where did she go?" I heard Dash ask. As I heard him walk away I pulled out of the kiss. "Sorry about that, I just needed to hide from Dash," I said while watching Dash walk in the opposite direction. I looked at the boy I kissed for the first time. "Oops," I said. "Hey, so how has your day been? I'm Crystal by the way, Danny," I told him. Well today could have gone better, but at least his friends aren't here. "Hey, your that Blondie from earlier!" The Goth girl angrily shouted. My eyes tightened, going from shocked and surprised to disgusted and angry. I am now the world's practical joke. I made my eyes light and happy when I thanked Danny, but then I turned back to the Goth and my eyes went back to upset. "Can you talk to me with out insulting me. For example: I'm sorry, but can you please leave. See nicer and I would have gladly left, but no, you have to tick me off. Next time try that. See you and I promise, next time I'll look before I grab someone. Bye!" I commented.

This girl could be described in many words but the one that seemed to be the best right now was gutsy. I mean she grabs me randomly and kisses me while hiding from dash and back talks Sam. I even believe that if it was one of the chess geeks instead of me she still would have kissed them. "What did she do? Did she blackmail you?" Sam asked. I think she believes that Crystal is the devil. On the plus side maybe she'll go softer on Paulina. "She kissed me," I stated. "What!" Sam almost screamed. "Danny, why did she kiss you?" Tucker asked. "To hide from Dash, why?" I asked. "Because that means she's still free!" Tucker stated. I took a bite of my sandwich. Crystal was quite different. "Fenton!" Dash yelled. I dropped my sandwich onto the plate. Oh no, I was in trouble. "Guys," I started, then without warning my ghost sense went off. "I heard…" Dash yelled. He fell. Then I saw it, a faint outline of someone, a ghost. I got up and followed it while Dash was still on the floor. Someone giggled up ahead so I stopped to listen in. "Yeah, well I don't care. If you did, then you would have… mirror," I walked out, to find a girl with brown hair turn invisible before my eyes. I jogged forward only to end up at the library doors. Well that was useless. "Danny?" Someone called. I turned around. "Crystal?" I questioned. This girl appears everywhere. "We need to stop running into each other, it's starting to get awkward," Crystal said with a smirk.

I left the cafeteria, only to be stopped outside the door by Latsyrc. "My turn," she whispered. "Can you…" I asked her. I hate remembering what happens. I can only recall parts: a ghost, Dash, Danny, and the Mirror. To tell you the truth I used to like her taking over, the hardships no longer my problem. I woke up in the library reading the last page of a book. My pass was placed as a bookmark. I put the book back and stuffed the pass in my ruffled pink skirt's pocket. I left the library to find Danny standing right in front of me, staring down a hallway. "Danny?" I asked. This boy is appearing everywhere I go, even when I have no clue of what just happened. "Crystal?" he replied. "We really need to stop running into each other, It's starting to get awkward," I said with a smirk. Then I remembered that I wanted to ask him something. "So, I have a question to ask you," I told Danny. "Yeah me too," he replied. "Let's meet after school and I'll walk to your home with you," I stated but it sounded more like a question. "Sure," he answered. I smiled as I waved goodbye.

She waved goodbye as she walked away. I was just about to walk to the cafeteria when I saw Sam and Tucker. "What does that girl want?" Sam asked me. "Yeah, and is she available?" Tucker added. I stared at them for a few seconds. "Oh, she has questions for me and I'm going walk home with her," I told them as I walked off to class. "What!?" they both screamed in unison.


End file.
